


Creepy Little Critters

by ultharkitty



Category: Critters (1986), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Swindle doesn't fully understand what he's bought, and evil sows the seeds of its own very big problem. </p><p>Contains dark crackfic, crossover.</p><p>Written for tf_speedwriting's Spam Weekend, to the prompt: <i>creepy critters</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Little Critters

Swindle peered through the side of the crate. Two dozen evil little eyes reflected the light of his optics, gleaming with a wholly satisfying malevolence. 

"Creepy little critters," Brawl said. 

"Crites," Swindle corrected him. He tapped the bars, and the pointy-toothed furballs inside whipped themselves up into a frenzy. 

"They're kinda tiny."

Swindle smirked. "Oh, there's enough," he said. "Soon as they start eating, they'll start breeding. Population growth is exponential. They should clear New York in one Earth week."

"What about after?" Brawl asked, eying the Crites with suspicion. 

"We exterminate them," Swindle said simply.

The Crites fell silent.


End file.
